borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
S
S&S Munitions is a weapons manufacturer in Borderlands. Their weapons tend to have increased magazine sizes though high reload times, and basic elemental effects are somewhat common on S&S weaponry. S&S utilizes a black and yellow finish on their guns to distinguish them from the competition. This manufacturer may be a post-market distributor of weapons, buying basic weaponry and gear at or beneath wholesale, modifying it, and then reselling it to the open market at a profit. This is supported by quality-related flavoring titles like "S&S Upgraded" for green items and weapons, and "S&S Revised" for blue. Products The following are produced by S&S. Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Knoxx's Gold (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Draco (Glitch - Will never be called "Draco" in-game. Only identifiable by large magazine size, unique under-barrel accessory, and x3 or x4 Incendiary tech.) *Machine Pistol - Thanatos *Repeater Pistol - Gemini *Shotgun - S&S Crux *Sniper Rifle - Orion Class Mods: *Hunter - Gunslinger, Ranger, Truxican Wrestler (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only). *Siren - Plaguebearer, Tempest *Soldier - Commando, Support Gunner, Gunman S&S Loyalty Grenade Mods: *Sticky - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Acid Burst, Wave, Nova weapons: *Combat Rifle - Serpens (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Quotes *"If you find your gun just doesn't hold enough bullets, then S&S has the solution: more bullets! All S&S guns have extended magazines!" - Marcus' Gun Vending Machine *"The S&S philosophy is: Tech + Ammo Capacity = I win!" - Marcus' Gun Vending Machine *"Reload: (verb) Something you do after your target is dead" - S&S Munition posters seen in Krom's Canyon *"Having the largest clip sizes around is just one example of how S&S munitions merge smart design and high technology." - S&S Munition posters seen in Krom's Canyon Notes *S&S Guns always have larger magazines then other manufacturers. For example, the Vladof Revolution is famous for its large magazine, whereas any high-quality S&S Support Machine gun has a magazine size of 90-120 easily. *The S&S Crux shares the name of the Maliwan Crux, which may be intended but is most likely an overlooked tecnical error that Gearbox made in writing the game data. The S&S Crux appears to be correctly named, while the game data indicates that the Maliwan legendary shotgun is intended to be named "Maliwan Plague". *The Draco is a highly effective Incendiary Support MG and is absolutely devastating against equal or slightly higher level bandits or enemies weak against fire. Due to another technical error, its unique legendary title does not appear and the Draco will appear as a generic purple quality machine gun, though it still benefits from its Accessory-part effects. *Due to having a larger magazine, most S&S weapons sacrifice power, but many higher-quality weapons have increased damage. *S&S machine guns can be particularly useful for the Soldier, as his magazine boosting skills (overload and assault), both increase ammo cap, and then other COMs can boost both magazine size directly and add to the Overload skill. This, combined with high-leveled Impact and Metal storm, allow the Soldier to fire an uninterrupted stream of firepower. Trivia *S&S Munitions follows a naming scheme based heavily on celestial objects and constellations. For example, the S&S Orion (Orion 'The Hunter' being a well-known star constellation). *It is not clear what exactly the two 'S' may stand for, though this may be a play on the real world gun manufacturer Smith & Wesson (marketed as S&W). It could possibly mean the two brothers referenced in the sales pitch from the Official Borderlands Guide. Category:Manufacturers Category:S&S Munitions